Déshabillage
by Griseldis
Summary: Il y a bien des façons d'ôter ce que l'on porte.


_Écrit pour la **61ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Costume**. Pour plus d'infos, consultez mon profil ou envoyez-moi un MP._

 _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy X-2, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mince, quelle surprise !_

 _Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué à FFX-2, mais avec un thème pareil, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce fandom ! Ça se passe peu après la fin "heureuse" du jeu._

* * *

.

 **Déshabillage**

.

« Oh, mon frère est vraiment insupportable ! » déclara Rikku en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « _Bycca à yidna lruca lnédeh_ **(1)** , » cria-t-elle au blond qui, avec Poto, noyait son chagrin dans un des cocktails spéciaux de Barman. « Yunie n'a jamais été amoureuse de toi de toute façon ! Et c'est pas maintenant qu' _il_ est revenu que ça va changer ! »

Une bordée de jurons stridents lui répondit, entrecoupés de sanglots désespérés.

« Je pense, dit Paine en montant à son tour sur la mezzanine qui surplombait le bar, que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ça ne s'arrête pas en un claquement de doigt.

─ Non, dit Rikku soudain sérieuse. Je suppose que non. Tu en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?

─ Nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion à nouveau.

─ Et pourquoi pas ?

─ Parce que tout ce qui devait se dire sur le sujet a déjà été dit et que de toutes manières, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Nooj.

─ Tu as couché avec lui. »

Paine haussa les épaules et se laisse tomber sur le lit près de Rikku. Elle estimait que la relation que partageaient Rikku et Gippel, à mi-chemin entre la rivalité, la complicité et un flirt éhonté était bien plus équivoque que la sienne avec Nooj. Après tout, l'homme était aussi froid qu'une banquise, et ce n'était pas elle, qui était à peu près aussi chaleureuse, qui aurait été capable de le faire fondre.

Oui, il avait été son premier amant et elle était bien trop jeune à l'époque. Elle était terrifiée et excitée derrière sa morgue et Nooj était un leader charismatique, beau et fascinant. Ça avait été pour sa part plus de la curiosité qu'un éveil de sa sensualité et l'expérience ne les avait certainement pas assez satisfaits pour qu'ils recommencent. Paine ne savait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Nooj avait répondu si favorablement à ses avances timides.

« Ça n'a plus aucune importante, dit-elle en fixant ses yeux rouges dans ceux verts de Rikku, fascinée comme toujours par la spirale claire qui tournaient dans ses iris. Déjà à l'époque, ça n'en avait pas.

─ Je ne te crois pas, tu sais, chuchota Rikku, en levant sa main et prenant entre ses doigts quelques-unes des mèches sombres de la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à coucher avec n'importe qui.

─ Je n'ai jamais dit que Nooj était n'importe qui, contra tranquillement Paine en prenant le poignet de la blonde et en déposant un baiser dans la paume. Je dis juste que ça n'avait pas d'importance. »

Rikku secoua la tête, obstinée. « Si ça n'avait pas d'importance… Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, alors comment est-ce que je sais que _ça_ , » de l'index elle la désigna et se désigna à son tour, « ça a de l'importance ? »

C'était tellement inattendu, et adorable, que Paine ne put retenir un léger rire. Elle avait toujours cru à une jalousie infantile mais c'était simplement de l'insécurité. Rikku, sa Rikku, qui croquerait le monde juste pour prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire, la première à monter au combat et la plus grande gueule de tout Spira était _nerveuse_.

Rikku lui jeta un regard furieux et se mit sur pieds. « Ça n'a certainement rien de drôle.

─ Je ne ris pas parce que c'est drôle, » dit Paine en attirant à elle la blonde par les hanches et en posant sa joue contre son ventre, laissé à découvert par sa tenue de voleuse. « Je ris parce que je suis heureuse. » Elle ferma les yeux. Contre son visage, la peau nue était chaude et douce.

« Tu es une horrible personne et je te déteste, » déclara la Rikku en passant à nouveau ses mains dans les cheveux noirs.

Paine s'écarta sans cesser de tenir les hanches de sa compagne et d'un petit mouvement sec la fit tomber sur elle.

Rikku lui passa ses bras autour du cou et l'embrassa. Il y avait encore sur ses lèvres le goût du thé à l'ananas que Lulu et Wakka leur avaient proposé lorsque les Albatros étaient venus leur rendre visite en arrivant à Besaid.

« Ils peuvent revenir à tout moment, protesta-t-elle doucement en sentant les mains de Paine se glisser sous sa jupe.

─ Qui ? demanda la brune qui avait délaissé les lèvres pour mordiller la mâchoire.

─ Yunie et… Aaah, _Paine_ … » Un doigt s'était glissé dans la culotte jusqu'à la naissance de l'entrejambe de la blonde et Paine étouffa un nouveau rire à ce petit gémissement qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Rikku devait l'avoir contaminée, elle n'avait jamais autant ri et souri que depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils partaient en exploration et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils reviennent de sitôt. »

D'ailleurs, vu la manière dont ils se dévoraient des yeux, l'ancienne Invokeur et l'enfant d'un autre millénaire, Paine pariait qu'ils étaient sans doute en train de faire quelque chose d'assez semblable sur une des plages paradisiaques de l'île. Ils pouvaient à peine s'éloigner l'un de l'autre en public, alors en privé…

« Il y a mon frère et Poto, et Barman ! » insista Rikku sans pourtant s'éloigner ou la repousser.

« Ou vous dégagez, cria Paine, ou je descends vous foutre une branlée à tous les trois.

─ _Za ciec duh lybedyeha, di ha baiq byc sa tuhhan t'untna_ **(2)**! rugit Frangin.

─ J'ai toujours la memosphère de Yuna en maillot de bain et si tu t'es barré dans dix secondes, j'envisagerai de te la donner ! » rétorqua Paine.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, elles étaient seules.

« Je croyais que tu ne comptais utiliser cette sphère que pour marchander un truc vraiment très intéressant, remarqua Rikku.

─ Et c'est précisément ce que nous allons faire, un truc vraiment très intéressant. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Rikku qui eut un rire, un peu rauque et saccadé, et deux murmures plus tard, les vêtisphères disparues, elles étaient nues l'une sur l'autre.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, chuchota Paine, alors qu'elle parcourait ce corps si familier de caresses languides qui faisait frissonner Rikku. Je t'aime, et si ça peut te satisfaire en termes de première fois, je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne avant toi. »

Les yeux de Rikku étaient si verts et si beaux, avec cette spirale plus claire où elle aurait voulu se noyer…

« Je crois, dit-elle entre deux baisers, deux frissons, deux gémissements. Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. »

.

* * *

(1) Passe à autre chose crétin.

(2) Je suis ton capitaine, tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre !

* * *

 _Voilà, un petit OS tout mignon et sans prétention ! Si ça vous a plu, ou pas, vous savez quoi faire !_


End file.
